


All the fluff! (sanders sides one shots)

by Iceypie



Series: All the ____! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, OC, Other, Polyamory, fan made character, lamp | calm, lampd | calmd, virgil is clingy, will update as more chapters are added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: hey welcome to all the fluff, a series where ill post random sanders sides one shots. it'll mostly be fluff as i have a sweet tooth but on the off occasion its angst I'll definitely warn you!with all that said and done, please enjoy some polyamsanders goodness!





	1. creepy cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is creepy cute according to Patton. Roman and Logan hate it, and certainly hope if this is an acquired taste, they'll acquire it very very soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this was so entertaining to write, and i'm so happy with how this turned out. no snake boi this chapter sadly ;n;  
> Trigger warning for creepy doll image near the end!

Virgil had doll eyes, as Patton liked to call them.

Disturbingly big, wide, and lifeless. Patton called it cute.

Roman and Logan just couldn't see it, there new roommate was terrifying. He never smiled, and he was small. And quite frankly gave Roman and Logan an off-putting sense of unease and anxiety. And not just because of his purpose.

Until now he had buried his face in his hood, but with recent acceptance to Virgil, Patton had insisted he live in the commons with everyone else, which also meant Virgil couldn't be bothered to wear his hood as much.

When Patton first saw his face he squealed and hugged Virgil, calling him a "cute adorable porcelain doll." and at the sound of Patton squealing Roman and Logan had nearly tumbled down the steps to see what was wrong. Patton had turned to them with the widest smile they had ever seen, and held out a rather confused Virgil in front of him. "look! Isn't he adorable! His face is so cuuuutttteee!"

Cute was  **definitely**  not what they would use.

Virgil squirmed uncomfortably. "Patton... please put me down... I'm already taller than you, I don't need to be any higher." Virgil whined and Patton put him down, before hugging him again, getting an annoyed groan from Virgil. 

Roman and Logan glanced at each other, not exactly sure what to say. "Yes he's uh...very...terrifying, I mean horrific! I mean scary! Unsettling!  _cuuuutttteee!"_ Logan struggled to say the word cute and Patton gave him the biggest frown he could muster, making Logan look away a bit embarrassed by his mistake. "Logan that's mean! How could you just say that?" Patton scolded. Roman rubbed the back of his neck raising a hand to gesture. "Well I mean, sweets... he is a bit...unsettling to look at...like a creepy hunted doll." Roman admitted feeling guilty when Patton glared at him.

"Yeah I know, I did it on purpose." Virgil started, getting the others attention. "I figured if I was scary you guys would be caught off guard, at least that's what I was planning to do. I got too anxious to actually do it surprise surprise." Virgil said and the other two looked at him before looking at Patton, who seemed confused.

"But you don't look scary?" Patton questioned and Virgil raised an arm pointing at Patton. "reason 1 why I didn't do it. Patton seems to find everything adorable. Because for some reason Patton likes creepy cute." Virgil explained, which made Logan and Roman quirk an eyebrow.

"Creepy..." "Cute?" they said seemingly in sync. Now that was creepy...

"You know, creepy cute. Like... porcelain dolls, eyeball bows, plush toys with sharp teeth or unsettling eyes, monster girls, animals with big black eyes, pastel Gore, stuff like that?" Virgil explained.

The thought of over half those things made Roman and Logan's skin crawl.

"Like that cute plush tiger that Thomas got recently! Where when you squeeze the back of its neck it becomes scary!" Virgil suddenly blurted, gently smacking his fist onto his open hand as though he'd given the perfect example.

"Just because Thomas likes it doesn't mean we do!" Roman whined loudly. "Yeah no shit-" "language!" "-those tastes are from me, deceit, and... Patton, as I so disturbingly found out." Virgil said looking at Patton who shrugged and hugged him again. Virgil made another annoyed groan.

"Waitwaitwait wait!  **Disturbingly**  found out?" Roman asked concerned and frightened. "yeah...I mean, Patton's got this really unsettlingly cute rabbit plushy on his bed-" Virgil said before his eyes lit up, a mischievous glint present in his eyes as he stared at the other two sides with a big toothy grin, making them shudder at the terrifying smile.

"Wanna see it~?"

Roman and Logan immediately shook their head no. "No, even though were certain it’s cute, we are perfectly fine." Logan assured.

Patton clapped his hands together, ignoring Logan's protest. "do you mean Rosie?" Patton asked excitedly. Virgil nodded putting his hands in his pockets casually "she's my  ** _favourite_** _"_   Virgil said emphasizing favourite. "she's my favourite too!" Patton replied excitedly "you two would love her! She so cute and snuggly and she even has a little rose on her head!" Patton rambled excitedly. The other two sunk slightly upon Patton asking "would you like to see her?" and nodded, not wanting to upset Patton.

**They regretted it immediately.**

When Patton summoned the rabbit they both had the exact same reaction of flinching away. Even though Patton had excitedly shoved Rosie into Romans less than willing hands. Roman could say with absolute certainty that it would haunt his nightmares for a good while. "What’s the matter Princey? You and Logie love Halloween, so what's the difference?" Virgil taunted with his evil smile as Logan and Roman looked to Patton for help.

" **Never ever insult my dark strange son again.** " Patton warned, his voice cold enough to send shivers down Logan and Romans spines. "As punishment you two get to hang out with Rosie alllllll day!" Patton chirped.

Roman glared daggers at Virgil "you planned this didn't you!?" he shrieked angrily, tempted to throw the terrifying doll at him. Virgil shook his head. "Nope, this was all Patton. Though Patton seeing my face wasn't planned, that was genuine. I just have a cute face apparently~" Virgil taunted tilting his head to the side with a big frightening toothy smile. "You never know, maybe its an acquired taste!" Patton comforted. "Oh yeah, they'll acquire it reaaalllll soooooonnnn." Virgil mocked starting to laugh like a Disney villain.

Roman flinched back startled and Logan took his glasses off setting them on top of his head. Being blind for the day was better than looking at that horrific nightmare Patton called a doll. And today was going to be a long lonnnnngggg day.


	2. sleepy snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deceit is 100% not a morning person, but Patton still insists he get up every morning. deceit is apparently very honest and sassy when sleepy. so of course the others are gonna ask deceit what he thinks of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay snake boi! sleepy deceit is great to write.

Deceit was tired.

Deceit didn't normally get up this early, and honestly never planned to. But a certain happy go lucky side got him up every morning so he could have breakfast. Normally the others were asleep. But this morning was different. Apparently they had challenged Patton to a game of poker. And they lost, miserably. So Patton had decided to have them make breakfast.

Patton strolled in holding deceits wrist, dragging him along and Roman looked over. "Uh...pat? I'd hate to inform-" Roman started and got the world’s meanest death glare from a tried grumpy snake.

" **I'm here against my own will so shut your mouth Roman. None of that Disney villain shit or I'm going right the fuck back to bed.** " deceit hissed and Patton shook his head at deceit, silently telling him off for saying the fuck word. "I did say make breakfast for five didn't I?" Patton said looking over at Roman. "Oh...I just, didn't think he'd be joining." Roman said looking away slightly embarrassed.

" **surprise.** " deceit said lazily putting both arms up doing sad jazz hands. "Is despacito helping us make breakfast?" Virgil asked amused and deceit rolled his eyes. " **Sure, you want your eggs on fire or char grilled?** " deceit spat back sarcastically, getting an amused giggle from Virgil. 

Deceit sat at the table, looking about 3 seconds away from passing out when Logan decided to talk to him. "You seem rather honest today." Logan said looking at deceit expectantly. " **Yeah, lying takes too much damn work when you're tired. I'm too lazy to lie to you bubbly idiots at the moment.** " deceit said and Patton sat across from deceit with a smile.

"He’s normally really nice, but I think he's just really tired today." Patton assured seeing the other sides worry. " **Listen Thomas played poker last night, I am his go to for poker. And he's dumb, he didn't go to sleep until like 2 in the morning.** " deceit complained with a tired groan. Roman stifled a laugh looking at deceit "geez tell us how you really feel" " **you'd be more tolerable if you stopped complaining about everything wrong with your work and started looking for the good in it.** "

The room went silent for a few seconds. "w-what?" Roman asked confused and slightly concerned. " **Well you said 'tell me how you really feel?' didn't you?** " deceit replied with a yawn. "Wait so you'll actually just, tell us the truth? Like, no side stepping or avoiding it?" Virgil asked shocked. " **No _shit_ , I do more than just lie you know. I also know when you guys are lying.**" deceit said glaring at all of them out of the corner of his snake eye, making them squirm uncomfortably " **I know _everything_.** "

Patton giggled softly before looking at deceit "you don't need to scare them, and no swearing." Patton looked at the others, who all looked both concerned and intrigued. "Ask him questions after you finish breakfast." Patton said and they all nodded before continuing what they were doing.

When breakfast was served Virgil was the first to ask deceit something. "What do you think of princeys singing?" Virgil asked obviously taking a jab at the fact Roman sung way too much, Roman made an offended noise in response as he placed his hand on his chest.

" **It’s good. But it’s annoying when he sings the same five songs every second of every day, he needs variety.** " deceit responded shoving some food in his mouth. Virgil turned to Roman "told you so." Virgil snarked smugly and Roman huffed. "Okay, what do you think of emo nightmare over here?" Roman asked ruffling Virgil's hair, much too loud annoyed protest from the shorter side.

" **He’s cute. But he needs to stop speaking in meme's, and needs a more broad make-up selection than nail polish, eye-shadow, and foundation. he'd probably look good in a dress if he had the self-confidence to wear one.** " deceit admitted tiredly as his eyes started too droop shut, only to snap open when Virgil slammed his head on the table with a loud embarrassed groan.

Logan let out a soft chuckle before looking at Patton who was obviously trying to hide his smirk behind his hands, Patton had most likely set this up as bait but Logan had to admit he was curious. And well, curiosity did kill the cat. "Alright I'll bite, what do you think of me?" Logan asked curiously and deceit looked him dead in the eyes, Logan had a feeling this was not going to go well.

" **You could really learn not to argue so much when you're wrong, nobody cares if you get something wrong. You should also be more honest to yourself about the fact you have emotions, let yourself love people you stupid dork. You could also really use a bigger wardrobe and foundation so nobody knows you stayed up till 5 in the morning doing work. You’re attractive but so emotionally detached you don't understand when people are flirting with you, which has made things awkward for Thomas more than once. You should also learn to stop doubting yourself and take criticism every once in a while. Also you like puns stop being such a wet blanket and laugh like everyone else.** " Logan just sat there silent, everyone did. "Oof..." "That was a bit...brutal" Virgil and Roman both looked at deceit shocked. " **Yeah well I’m more awake now and suddenly have a lot more opinions on both of you.** " deceit said resting his head in his hand.

"I think I'll just go now" Logan said going to get up but was swiftly pulled back down by Roman, who was looking at Patton. "What about Patton?" Roman asked and Patton’s grin only grew wider, setting off red flags.

" **I love him, he's cute and takes care of everybody. But. He needs to stop using me for set-ups, especially when they involve feelings.** " deceit finished before getting up. "Well thanks for food and what not, it was  _horrible_." and with that deceit sunk out. Everybody stared at Patton who burst into giggles happily. "t-this was a set up?" Logan asked shocked.

"Aren’t they always?" Patton replied with a soft smirk. "So who wants to talk about their feelings first? Confessions? Oh and just so you know, you can’t hide anything from me. Deceit told me everything. I can't believe you where smitten enough to let me win poker."

"W-wait! So you want us to-" "who's saying I love you first?"

The three went quiet as Patton hummed softly. Of course they went red, after all, how much had deceit told him?!

They were so getting deceit back later. The rule against prank wars be damned, they were pranking the **snake**.


	3. bad romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman, virgil, and deceit are all together while patton and logan help thomas out with some issues.  
> even though theyve been living together for a while, there's still uneasy tension. what's the easiest way to get rid of tension?  
> music of course, so deceit and virgil show roman some of there favourite rock covers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am nightcore rock cover garbage so the song is this  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oj1qATR0ZF4 (its nightcore but i like it, the song is bad romance rock cover by halestorm)  
> Also whoooo boy! This is a long chapter

It was around 6 or 7 pm.

Deceit and Virgil where lounging on the couch in there PJ's, deceit streched across it entirely while Virgil sat on his chest. Both where chatting absent mindedly about useless things, like anime, cartoons, food, and annoyances of there functions. 

Roman was leaning against the couch near Virgil, trying to pay them no mind as he went through his music on his phone. Also in his PJ's.

It had been about 3 months since deceit had started living with them. Everyone else had moved past the Patton incident after deceit gave a proper apology, well almost everyone.

Everyone except Roman.

Roman still gave deceit the occasional death glare and made snide comments. Deceit had no reaction to it 90 percent of the time, unless he was having a particularly bad day, then all hell broke loose when Roman and deceit started arguing with each other. Patton would always be quick to intervene and deceit would apologize first, that always made Roman suspicious.

"Hey! Prince pitiful! Me and dee where gonna put on some music, you mind?" Virgil asked casually as he got off the couch, deceit quick to follow suit. "Not really, do whatever." Roman replied, not looking up from his phone. Deceit and Virgil both glanced at each other before shrugging, Virgil sinking out to get his laptop and HDMI cable.

Deceit set up the TV while Roman glared daggers at the back of his head, deceit snapping his head back after a bit to meet the princes cold callous glare. " _can't_ I help you?" Deceit asked annoyed. Roman scoffed loudly. "yeah. You can leave." He snapped, sounding a little more vicious then intended.

Deceit raised an eyebrow before turning back to the TV, an amused smile on his face. " **You know, Roman, jealousy really doesn't suit you.** " Deceit admitted honestly, having gotten better at controlling his speech as he and Patton spent more time together. 

"Excuse me!? How dare you! Don't you dare make assumptions like that!" Romans voice heightened in pitch close to a shriek as deceit shrugged, turning back to Roman with a smile. " **Did you forget I can see the truth and lies of your sentences? It's okay if you did.** " Deceit hummed softly when the prince visibly paled, feeling a huge wave of embarrassment wash over him realizing deceit knew how hard Roman was pinning for everyone else. **Fuck fuck shit no! He can't know!**

"Hey! does anyone know why Logan had my laptop?" Virgil asked as he walked down the stairs, deceit looking at him with a smile. "He _totally doesn't_ like your rock music" deceit replied, making the anxious side beam. "He likes my music?!" " _Hasn't_ for a while."

Virgil smiled brightly as he set his laptop up to the TV, starting to scroll through songs.

Deceit looked at Roman, who was still flushed, before looking at Virgil getting an idea. "Hey Virgil you _totally shouldn't_ play the old mood song, you know the one." Deceit suggested, getting a puzzled look from Roman. 

"Oh! The one by halestorm or the remix?"

"Halestorm." deceit responded gesturing to Roman. Virgil nodded before finding it and turning it on.

After a few seconds electric guitar blasted through the speakers as Virgil got up, grabbing deceits wrists to pull him up, obviously wanting the taller side to dance and sing to as the lyrics started blasting through the speakers.

_**"Want you're bad romance!!"** _

As if they'd sung it a million times they scream sung the lyrics, giggling and laughing happily.

Roman watched confused and curious as Virgil imitated a guitar, bouncing around happily dancing. he'd never really listened to Virgil's music before. he looked so happy.

He knew the song obviously, lady gaga was a queen diva. What he hadn't expected was to like this cover of the song as much as he did, the rock version was surprisingly well done. 

As the lyrics went on Virgil sung louder, imitating a microphone in his hands, He looked adorable. Deceit followed Virgil's actons like they where in sync, they constantly looked at each other as they sung the lyrics. 

" _ **I want you're drama! The touch of your hand I want your love!**_ "

Roman had paid attention again hearing Virgil sing the lyrics loudly as he had come over, yanking Roman to his feet to dance with them.

Roman was momentarily dazed before coming back Into attention as Virgil sung the lyrics right in Romans face with a big smile, obviously inviting him to join.

" _ **I want your love, and I want your revenge! You and me could write a bad romance! I want your love and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!**_ "

Virgil sung, proceeding to hit the loud high note that came next, pushing away from Roman to imitate a microphone as he tilted his head up and threw up his other arm. just how much did Virgil listen to this song?

" _ **Caught in a bad romance! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance! Want your bad romance!**_ "

While Virgil had gotten caught up deceit had slipped out of the room. Virgil had used to listen to this song back when he was crushing on Roman hard, after being accepted he'd stopped listening to it. he'd gotten afraid of his feelings, fearing rejection.

Maybe he wasn't afraid of them anymore or maybe he'd got over them, either way deceit was sure Virgil would do something to the smitten prince after getting into such a giddy mood. And all deceit needed to do was Watch from a distance, obviously to make sure nothing went wrong and _nothing else_!

" _ **Want your bad romance!**_ "

Virgil had locked fingers with Roman and was excitedly dragging the other with him as he swung and bounced around the room

" _ **I want you're horror! I want your design! Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine! I want your love! Love! Love! Love! I want your love!**_ "

After a while Roman had stopped paying attention, getting lost in the smaller sides eye's.

He wasn't sure when the song ended, or when Virgil tackled him into a hug, when they fell or when they kissed.

All he knew was he was holding Virgil in his lap. one hand on his waist and one in his hair, while Virgil's arms where wrapped around his neck as they rested on his shoulders. all Roman knew is he could stay like this forever.

when they eventually pulled away to catch a breath, Virgil looked around before frowning softly. 

"Something wrong stormcloud?" Roman cooed pushing some hair out of Virgil's face. "Dee isn't here...where'd he go?" Virgil asked disappointed, his frown only growing. That's when Roman realized what deceit had done. without thinking he burst into laughter, resting his head on Virgil's shoulder.

"Oh my GOD VIRGE, he set us up! I cannot believe deceit of all people played match maker!" Roman wheezed out in between laughs, and Virgil started laughing too when he realized.

"Dee you fuckin asshole come out here so i can kiss your stupid face!" Virgil said getting up, much to Romans disappointment.

Deceit came out of the kitchen after about a minute with snacks and a smug grin. " **Oh no! Did I do something wrong**?" Deceit said trying to feign innocence, making Virgil let out a very gross unattractive snort that devolved into giggles.

"you've been hanging around Patton too much for your own good." Roman said getting up to hug Virgil, who looked at deceit. "do I get a hug from both my boyfriends?" Virgil asked making deceit snort. " **since when?** " "Just now I've decided." Virgil said opening his arm's with a giddy smile.

Deceit looked at Roman who rolled his eyes. "ugh fineeee, come here fibben. I can't stay mad at you after this." Roman laughed grabbing deceits wrist pulling him into the hug, deceit yelping as the snacks he was holding fell to the floor with a loud mix of crumpled plastic, chip cracking sounds and a thud.

"So what will Patton think of this?" Virgil asked looking up at deceit concerned. " **Bold of you to assume Patton doesn't love you both as much as he loves me and Logan. He just assumed you where both aroace.** " Deceit laughed softly seeing the other sides flush deeply.

"polyamsanders it is than!" Roman said picking up Virgil with a laugh as the smaller side shrieked loudly, struggling against Roman who basically threw Virgil into the couch. He then proceeded to grab the snacks he'd made Deceit drop on the floor

Deceit sat down leaning against the arm of the couch, tossing his legs over Virgil who hissed playfully before pushing himself off the couch tumbling to the floor. 

"Virgil what are you doing sweetie?" Roman asked confused, Virgil beamed obviously having an idea. "You gotta lay on deceit so we can all hug each other!" Virgil exclaimed getting a confused look from both sides, Virgil sighed before gesturing to deceit. "He long." Virgil explained getting "ohhhh"s of realization from both sides. 

Roman laughed doing what Virgil told him too and Virgil almost immediately was laying on romans chest, deceit raising an eyebrow at the smallest. "Hug me you ass" Virgil whined at deceit who laughed softly before obeying.

They ended up binging Disney movies and passing out, cuddled together safe and warm with a fluffy blanket over the top of them.

At some point late at night Patton and Logan returned, tired and in need of a nap. Only to be greeted by an adorable sight as Roman, Virgil and deceit where cuddled together on the couch wrapped in one of Patton's hand made blankets.

"Eeeee! Logan! Logan look!" Patton squeed excitedly shaking Logan's shoulders excitedly, Logan gently moving Patton's hands off him. "yes Patton I can see that" Logan responded with a smile.

Patton walked over sitting In front of the couch, Patting the spot next to him. Logan rolled his eyes sitting next to Patton with a sigh. "You know we should really go to bed." Logan said concerned and Patton shushed him, leaning on Logan softly as he relaxed.

"Night logie, love you"

"i love you too Patton"

The two dozed off smiling. It would probably be a very excitable morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I haven't proof read this and probably won't until tomorrow so enjoy the mistakes you found XD


	4. Snuggle bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a favorite part of each side he likes to cuddle, the sides think it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop! Heya I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing Virgil yeeting himself at everyone XD

Clingy was an understatement when it came to Virgil. 

The anxious side always felt the need for comfort, no matter what time or what you were doing. If you happened to be anyone other than Patton, than Virgil would koala cling to your stomach/chest. No amount of trying to pry him off would work either, as Logan found out. Turns out Virgil has very sharp Nails, and those things stick.

When it comes to Patton, Virgil loves his thighs and stomach. Virgil loves laying his head in the chubbier sides lap, often times falling asleep. Or just laying on top of Patton completely.

"Patton?" Virgil asked poking his head into the shorter side’s room. "Yeah kiddo?" Patton asked tiredly turning the lamp on as he sat up. He put his glasses on so he could focus on Virgil, who was shuffling nervously. 

"I had a nightmare...can...can I sleep with you...?" Virgil asked nervously, messing with the bottom of his PJ shirt. Patton smiled softly, giving a small nod. "Of course kiddo, comere." Patton said patting the space next to him, a small smile crept across his face.

Virgil nodded and walked over lying next to Patton, snuggling into the other side as Patton draped the blanket over them both. Patton set his glasses back onto the side table, turning off the lamp, before laying back down to snuggle with his anxious boyfriend. They fell asleep shortly after, with Virgil laying his head on Patton’s chest. His leg over Patton's own legs, while Patton had his arms around the other in a protective hold.

When it came to Logan, Virgil loved Logan’s legs. They were long and easy for Virgil to fit in between when they cuddled. Most of the time Virgil would lay his head on Logan’s stomach, while he curled his legs up in between Logan's. 

Virgil pushed Logan's book away as he wormed his way into Logan's grip, sticking his tongue out as Logan frowned. "Yes Virgil?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow at the smaller side. "Pay attention to me nerd." Virgil said resting his arms on Logan's stomach, sitting on his knees as he learned slightly on one of Logan’s legs. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" Logan asked and Virgil whimpered softly hugging Logan, obviously saying no.

Logan sighed softly. "Fine you win." Logan said smiling at Virgil, who happily buried his face into Logan’s abdomen.

Logan rested his book on Virgil head, getting a small whine of protest. "Logan I'm not a book rest!" Virgil whined loudly making Logan chuckle in response, "Virgil I'm not a tree!" Logan mock imitated. Virgil huffed snuggling further into Logan, Glad Logan couldn't see his big grin. 

The two just sat there contempt, enjoying each other's company.

When it came to deceit, Virgil loved deceits chest. It was comfy and his heartbeat was soothing. Most of the time Virgil would curl against deceits chest, humming softly as he listened to the heartbeat. 

It was winter so deceit had at least a million blankets as he sat on the couch watching TV, unaware of the threat lurking in the corner.

Virgil had practically jumped on him. "Dee! I’m cold! Let me in!" Virgil whined loudly as he toppled deceit, who hissed loudly in surprise. "Jesus Virgil!  _Don't_  warn me next time!" Deceit said looking at Virgil. Virgil hugged deceit tightly "please!" he practically begged giving deceit the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Deceit sighed but opened the blankets, Virgil wasting no time crawling into deceits lap. Deceit wrapped the blankets around them with an amused smirk.

"So what's all this about? You usually  _always_  beg." Deceit said amused as Virgil hid in the blankets. "Don't tell Patton I'm here okay?" Virgil whispered relaxing into deceits grip, it was obviously one of Patton’s mandatory outing days that deceit happened to be excluded from during winter. Deceit chuckled with a nod and Virgil hummed happily.

Patton had come looking for Virgil a few times and every time deceit pretended to know nothing. "Come on Dee I know Virgil is in there." Patton said putting his hands on his hips annoyed. "Would you like to see something  _not_  adorable?" deceit asked, getting a confused look from Patton.

Deceit smirked and opened the blankets to show a peacefully sleeping Virgil snuggled against deceits chest, arms hugging deceit tightly.

"Oh...oh that's so precious...I love it..." Patton said trying to hold down the urge to squeal as he clutched his chest, practically vibrating. Deceit covered Virgil again when he felt Virgil shiver before looking at Patton.

" **Do you really want to wake him up?** " Deceit asked raising an eyebrow and Patton shook his head rapidly. "Of course not! I’m not a monster! I didn't see anything, I promise." "Better not be  **lying** ~" "I would  **never**." 

With that Patton walked off, waving at deceit as he left. Deceit smiled wrapping his arms around Virgil as he continued to watch the TV.

When it came to Roman, Virgil loved Romans arms. They were big, strong, Virgil felt safe in Romans arms. Most of the time Virgil would hug tackle Roman, especially after an anxiety attack. The smell of vanilla and roses would always calm his anxiety.

The sides where having a movie night, a weekly tradition. It consisted of fast food for dinner and a sleep over in the lounge room, everyone would eat snacks, watch movies, and then fall asleep on the couch. It was Virgil's favourite part of the week.

Currently, Patton getting mad at deceit for hogging the whole couch, Logan was setting all the snacks up on the table, and Roman was standing in front of the stairs with his back to it was he watched Patton and deceit arguing.

Virgil however, was having a panic attack. Thomas was extremely anxious about getting his video out on time and Virgil was getting the backlash.

Virgil paced his room trying to calm before thinking.

The others! 

They could help calm him down. 

Virgil rushed out of his room before stopping at the top of the steps, Roman just so happened to be at the bottom of them.

Deceit and Patton had stopped arguing and where looking at Roman, Logan having the same idea as he subtly started recording on his phone. " **This boy clingy**." Was the only warning Roman got as deceit said it as nonchalant as possible.

Roman looked at them puzzled, and turned around. 

" **YEET!** ”

The second he moved Virgil launched himself at Roman, nails out to cling to him. The only thing Roman could do was shriek a loud "hoLY F **UCK** -" before being basically body slammed into a hug by Virgil, sending them both to the ground with a loud thud.

The other 3 sides burst in to laughter as Roman groaned, looking at Virgil. Virgil was wrapped around Roman like a koala, his nails dug tightly into Romans shirt.

"Why are you like this?" Roman asked exasperated as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Virgil.

Virgil quickly swung his legs around Romans waist, making Roman sigh. "You can just ask you know?" Roman said with a chuckle, gently patting Virgil's head. Virgil chortled happily and Roman went to sit down, landing on deceits legs, getting a rather loud yelp from the other.

Virgil barley moved much the whole movie night, occasionally moving to stuff his face with popcorn. 

Roman didn't mind, Virgil was his adorable little ball of anxiety. And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to protect Virgil as much as he could. 

They both eventually feel asleep, wrapped in a blanket cuddling each other tightly. Roman keeping his arms tight around the anxious side, swearing to protect him.

Virgil loved everyone, everyone was warm and comforting. And they loved him, he was their own disaster boyfriend. And they wouldn't trade him for the world.


	5. stuck in a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is the person who you see in your wild creative adventures.  
> Patton is the person you see in your fondest memories.  
> Logan is the person who causes lucid dreams.  
> Deceit is the person who causes you too see nothing, or just zone out.
> 
> And Virgil?  
> Well Virgil gets stuck with nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY YO THIS IS ANGSTY AND ALOTTTA HURT WITH COMFORT AT THE END. Also holy shit i actually include Thomas?? What??
> 
> The triggers include:  
> drowning, giant spiders, injury, mental breakdowns, panic attacks, burns and fire mention, getting stuck, claustrophobia, existential dread, and some self harm (kinda self inflicted I guess? Not really), also Virgil vomits a few times, and falling from high places.

Virgil had no idea when he realized it.

But he was drowning.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't feel his body. All he could feel was the sinking sensation as he watched the air leave his body.

He suddenly flinched before struggling, trying desperately to swim to the top of the water. He struggled, flailing and thrashing wildly as he felt his strength disappearing by the second.

He felt a tug on his foot and looked down to see he had a rock chained to him.

Then he plummeted. 

He fell through the water into an endless black, screaming and gasping as he tried to stop it. The wind only hitting His face harder as he fell faster and faster, his mind getting dizzy as his nose started to bleed and his eyes watered from the pressure.

He slammed into the ground falling through it with a loud cry of agony.

He slammed side on into what could only be described as thick black tar. He vomited from impact, a mix of blood, water, and the food he'd eaten today. 

He couldn't move, his whole body wreathing in pain as it shook violently. When he did find the strength to get up he realized he couldn't, he was stuck.

Suddenly hyperventilating he tried as hard as he could to get off his side, only to get stuck on his hands and knees. The sound of eerie clicking, almost like a bug, filled the room.

He froze in place hearing hissing and the constant tap of feet from above him. 

Only then did it fully hit him.

Thomas was having a nightmare.

And whatever was walking around above Virgil knew he was there. And it wasn't planning to let him go.

Virgil glanced underneath him to see what he was wearing, and sure enough, it was Thomas' signature Steven universe tee, a pair of skinny jeans, and Thomas' favourite pair of high-top converse.

Virgil shot his head up without even thinking when he heard a blood cuddling screech, only to be face to face with a giant red eye, attached to a giant funnel web spider.

Virgil felt his scream get stuck in his throat, as he trembled feeling the adrenaline from fight or flight kick in, hitting him like a truck.

Without hesitation Virgil ripped himself from the tar as he sprinted full speed away from the monster. He’d ripped some skin and was bleeding badly but it didn't matter, he just had to get the fuck out of here!

He pushed down his exhaustion as he herd the beast chase after him, the beast making angry shrieks and clicking.

Virgil eventually feel through a hole in the floor and was shot up into what could only be described as a destroyed city scape. He fell to his knees as he succumbed to exhaustion. He threw up panting, his vomit now a thick black tar similar to what he just escaped from.

He stayed like that for a while before finally mustering the strength to stand, as he observed his surroundings.

The whole place was on fire but it looked more like a stylized video game. The city's sky was a dark purple with swirling black storm clouds. The buildings looked like painted cardboard cut outs, with water colour dark purple and solid black windows and doors. The road was water colour black, and the sidewalks in a similar grey respectively. The fire was a light water colour purple.

Virgil instinctively touched it only to yelp as he yanked his hand back to his chest, having gotten a rather nasty burn on his hand. 

Virgil suddenly started running. He had no idea why. He just knew it wasn't safe here, and he had to leave.

Immediately.

Virgil ran and ran as he noticed the city scape getting smaller and smaller, closer and closer as he noticed the area around him starting to warp into a rather tight hallway.

Virgil had once again began to hyperventilate as he noticed the walls and ceiling closing in on him, the thick blackness of the hall swallowing his vision whole like an awful plague.

Virgil shrieked crouching as he buried his head in his knees, grabbing his hair roughly as he ripped at it, screaming and crying as he cried out the same words in a desperate attempt to get someone, anyone's attention!

"HHELP! PL-EAASE! GET ME OUT! H-EL-LP! PLEASE!! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! GET ME OUT GET ME OUT!!!" He choked out the screams in broken sobs as he felt himself not being able to breathe, the feeling of the walls and ceiling against him. Not sure what to do he let out a blood curdling shriek, the loudest he could muster.

\--

Patton practically jumped out of bed hearing the hollowing cry of agony that rung through the mind palace.

Obviously the others also herd it, as he herd the others do something similar. Roman spewing out a bunch of startled curses and Logan thudding against what Patton could only assume was the floor with a loud groan of pain.

He didn't hear deceit or Virgil make any noise.

Immediately his dad instincts kicked in and he rushed to check on them, red flags shooting up when they weren't in their rooms. Patton immediately rushed around to check for where they were, having no luck as Roman and Logan watched concerned.

"Where are they?!?!" Patton's voice dripping with worry as Roman grabbed his shoulders, eyes full of concern. "Call them Patton, don't tare up the living room." Logan said and Patton tried rapidly to do so a few times with Virgil with no luck, before trying deceit. 

Sure enough deceit flung up from the floor, a startled yelp coming from the snake as he fell face first into the carpet.

Patton practically grabbed deceit dragging him to Patton's level with a shriek of "where is my dark strange son?!"

Deceit pushed away from Patton with a soft hiss, holding his ears as they rung. "He's  _definitely not_  the dream scape you morons." deceit responded and sunk out without any other explanation.

Patton sunk out to go to the dream scape entrance room, dragging Roman and Logan with him

\---

 Virgil wasn't sure when it happened, but he was stuck in the water, thrashing and trying to scream out in pain.

Something had grabbed him by the leg and dragged him through the floor, and was still pulling him down deeper and deeper into the water.

He felt himself starting to give up, what was the point?

He'd dealt with this before, but he still kept fighting. It was pointless. His purpose was pointless.

He was going to die here.

As it sunk in he felt his breath give. Everything hurt. Everything was painful, his lungs felt like they were on fire.

He closed his eyes to give up.

Without warning he was flung out of the dream scape, hitting the floor with a loud crack as he bounced and slid. Vomiting as he curled up on himself. He couldn't even stop himself from throwing up again as he rolled onto his hands and knees to help his body just get rid of it.

Thomas had woken up suddenly with a scream, sobbing and shaking as he held his shoulders.

Joan and Tylan had been quick to rush in and comfort Thomas.

As had the other sides to Virgil, much to Virgil's confusion. 

Virgil was soaked, black gunk dripping of him mixing with the water puddle around him. He had burn marks on his hand and gashes on his arms and knees, scratches and gashes on his legs, and bruises everywhere, clothes ripped where his injuries where. And his face has tear stains down his cheeks, eyes puffy and red. Not to mention he was doubled over on the floor, still throwing up, his throat hoarse from the constant acidic gunk coming up his throat. Not to mention all the screaming.

He could feel someone rubbing his back. Someone trying to talk to him, two people actually. And someone taking off his gross, soaked hoodie.

When he finally came to his senses he saw Roman and Logan kneeling in front of him, pure terror and overwhelming concern mixed on their faces. Patton gently helped him up as his legs shook violently, getting worse with every second he put weight on them.

Roman had picked him up, albeit a little hesitantly. Not like Virgil could blame him. He stunk and was not only wet, but covered in thick black slime. Virgil probably would have dropped himself if he was Roman, but Roman held him protectively. 

Virgil just closed his eyes, letting Roman carry him where ever they were going. He only realized when he was placed down gently into warm water, completely unaware they'd even undressed him, but he was thankful none the less.

He rested his head on the bathtub rim as he saw someone walk out with his dirty clothes, complaining how they " _weren't_  gross at all, and definitely  _didn't_  need a wash." Which made Virgil giggle softly.

Virgil still hadn't fully registered what was going on, or fully come to his senses. He was dazed and rather numb, emotionally and physically. 

Virgil had fallen asleep about halfway through whichever side was cleaning him.

He had woke up on a bed in a big snuggle nest of pillows, blankets, and plush toys.

From the smell of vanilla and roses he could only assume it was Romans room, but the mix of deceit's thermal blankets, Logan’s pillows, and Patton's toys was comforting. Not to mention Virgil's hoodie was cleaned and fixed, wrapped around Virgil like a safety blanket.

Virgil snuggled into his hoodie before realizing someone was holding him, most likely Roman judging by how strong and protective they were. 

Virgil looked to see where the others were. Patton was next to him holding Virgil's right hand tightly, deceit curled up against Patton's side holding Virgil's left. Only then did Virgil realize he was sleeping on Logan's chest, hearing his soothing heart beat and calm breathing.

Virgil smiled softly noticing Logan shift softly in his sleep, moving his arm around Virgil's waist.

"Morning, sleep well?" Logan asked, cracking one eye open slightly to look at Virgil. Virgil nodded as he let out a soft giggle.

"You had us worried last night, why didn't you say anything about the effect the dreamscape had on you?" Logan's voice was full of concern. Virgil sighed softly, letting go of decisions hand to fiddle with his sleeve zipper. "I didn't want you guys to worry...I'm sorry..." Virgil admitted, feeling a wave of guilt rush over him. He really should have told them sooner...

He flinched when he felt a hand petting his head, as he felt Roman bury his face in Virgil's back. "You don't have to be sorry, geez you're so gloomy..." Roman mumbled tiredly, placing a soft kiss on Virgil's back.

"Morning Roman." "Mornin specs...." 

There was silence for a few minutes before Patton sat up with a loud yawn, reaching across them to grab his glasses.

He put them on before frowning.

"Logie are these yours or has my eyesight gotten worse?" Patron asked helplessly, making Logan roll his eyes. "Wipe your eyes Patton, there covered in sleep" Logan said reaching up to do it, pushing Patton's glasses up slightly as he did.

"Oh! Now I can see!" Patton said happily, clapping his hands together gently. Patton yelped when deceit practically shoved him back onto the bed, snuggling back into his side.

"Morning noir villain~" Roman joked, getting an annoyed hiss from the tired snake. " **Go to hell.** " Deceit muttered.

"Morning." "Mornin Dee." 

Deceit looked at Virgil, furrowing his brow. " **Virgil I hope you realize you're an idiot.** " Deceit said, Virgil stuck his tongue out at Deceit. 

" **I cannot believe you didn't tell them about the nightmare problem.** " "I can't believe you knew and didn't wake us up!" Roman interrupted with an offended tone. 

" **I tried, but you all sleep like a sack of bricks!** " Deceit hissed Rolling his eyes annoyed, making Virgil cackle. "I told you so." Virgil said getting annoyed groans from the other 3. 

"Shush, sleep now." Patton cooed looking at Virgil.

After they got up, they spent the rest of the day cuddling and watching Disney movies. Virgil was so glad to have them.

Nightmare or not, they'd always be there for him. And he was so grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proof reading? Who's she? Never heard of her.


	6. Rainy days (human au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan invites his boyfriends over to meet his son, Thomas.  
> Everything is going great, until it starts storming outside.  
> Now he has 4 people stuck at his place, and Thomas is a lot less cooperative than Logan would like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at yo so its been raining a lot here in good ol auzzy land so have this (it is literally raining as I write this)  
> i guess this is technically lampdt? but not really cause its lampd being dads to thomas.  
> meh  
> also yo there's gonna be 3 parts to this au cause I love it so much. joan and tylan are 100% gonna be in the next one I promise

Logan had decided it was about time Thomas met these "new disaster gays." As Thomas liked to call them.

Thomas wasn't great with new people, but he had agreed to a dinner.

"Only a dinner." 

Logan sighed and pinched his nose bridge. "Thomas your 16, these people aren't like your mother-" "she's not my mother." "-okay. These people aren't like Christine. There nice I promise." Logan said trying to reason with the stubborn teen.

"Yeah well you're bad at people! And married her when you were 19 because you have no idea what red flags are!" 

"Thomas I'm 36 now and know far more than-" Logan tried reasoning with him, only to be cut off.

"Dinner only! Or I'm going to Joan's! Or Tylan's! And you can't stop me!" Thomas yelled, both knowing full well he wasn't wrong. One thing Logan really appreciated about Thomas' friends is they'd cross hell and back for him, probably already had at some point.

Logan sighed heavily but nodded. "Alright. But if you yell at them like you just did to me at any point you're grounded." Logan said sternly, and Thomas nodded.

It didn't take long for someone to show up, Patton showing up first. Logan had asked Patton to help him cook dinner, since he wasn't used to making big meals. And the guy who worked at a day care seemed like the best bet.

He had also assumed that the soft appearance of Patton might have helped, being Patton looked just like a stereotypical, good movie dad.

As Patton helped, he'd noticed Thomas sitting at the top of the steps, just watching. Thomas just glared at him, Patton Waved but didn't get anything in response.

Logan looked over, looking at Thomas. "Thomas come here and help, if you're just going to glare at people at least stir the pot while you do." Logan said getting an annoyed huff from the teen, who came down to do it anyway.

"Say kiddo-" "I am NOT your kiddo." "-Err, well your pops here-" "you’re not my dad either." 

Patton went quiet for a few seconds. "Thomas are you okay? Do you need to talk about it? A hug?" Patton asked, extremely worried. Thomas ignored him, although his expression had shifted to one Patton couldn't exactly make out.

Patton looked to Logan who just mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' And Patton nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Thomas was sitting on the couch when a knock came from the door, and Thomas had gotten up to open it.

A tanned guy in semi-formal clothes was standing there, his arms crossed with a phone in one hand.

Thomas huffed and before the man could even open his mouth Thomas slammed the door in his face, clearly not happy about his presence.

Logan's phone rung and he answered it

'Yeah, so your kid locked me out. A great start' Roman said through the phone, followed by a soft laugh. Logan sighed heavily 'hang on I'm coming.' Logan hung up the phone.

Thomas watched as Logan walked to the front door, obviously not wanting anybody else here.

The second Logan opened the door he felt arms around his neck as Roman hugged him, placing a messy kiss on his cheek. "My hero!" Roman said flirtatiously, peppering Logan's face with kisses. "Stop, you know how hard it is to wash off red lipstick." Logan said, chuckling softly when Roman pouted. 

Roman stiffened noticing the teen glaring daggers at Roman. Roman had to hand it to Logan, him and his son definitely had a mean death glare.

Roman waved at Thomas, who snarled at Roman before turning back to the TV. 

"Oh dear....I don't think he likes me very much..." Roman said worried looking at Logan, who sighed softly.

"Don't worry about it!" Patton had called from the kitchen, making Romans face light up. "Is that my soft adorable puffball I hear!?" Roman sung half-heartedly, heading to the kitchen with a massive grin.

Logan sighed and sat next to Thomas, noticing the teen’s unusual behaviour. "Thomas what's wrong?" Logan asked concerned, trying to clean his face so he'd look a little more serious, failing miserably as he just smeared the red lipstick across his cheek and the bottom of his palm.

Thomas sighed softly pulling his knees to his chest, burying his head in them. "What if they hurt us dad? What if they turn out like her? I don't want that to happen again...I don't wanna to get hurt again." Thomas muttered, obviously hurt by the thought. Logan's heart sunk, he really hadn't given Thomas opinion much attention...he needed to fix that.

Logan reached over gently pulling Thomas against his side. "It’ll be alright Thomas, I promise. I know you have a hard time trusting other people, and I know I should have been more considerate of your feelings. So how about this?" Logan said, getting the teens attention. "If you give them a chance, I'll hear your honest opinion about them. And we can talk about it." 

"And if I don't like them?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried not to laugh at his dad’s mess of a face. "You tell me why, and I'll talk to them." Logan said smiling at Thomas, who suddenly burst into laughter. "PLEASE I'm begging you! Go wash your FACE!" Thomas wheezed, still laughing. "Sure sure. But are we in agreement?" Logan asked getting a nod and snort from the teen.

Logan smiled softly and ruffled Thomas hair, getting up. "Make sure you say sorry for before too." Logan warned sternly, getting an annoyed "fiiinnnnneeee!" from Thomas.

Logan went to wash his face, sighing softly as he did. He begged that one of these days Roman would use weaker make-up, even though he knew he was dreaming to think that would happen.

By the time he was done there was a new face in the kitchen, getting scolded by Patton for putting his feet on the table like always.

"Hey Logie." Virgil said waving at Logan, who raised an eyebrow. "Virgil please get your feet off the table. My son is home." Logan said sternly, making Virgil pale as he quickly moved into an appropriate sitting position with an "oh shit that's right!"

Logan could hear Thomas laughing from somewhere, Thomas probably hadn't spoken to Virgil yet.

"Dad why is everyone shorter than you?" Thomas asked walking over to him, Logan wasn't exactly sure where he'd come from. "Hey I'm taller!" Roman said offended, getting an eyebrow raise from Virgil. "Princy your shoes have heals. So you don't count." "You’re just salty that I'm way taller than you!" "Me and Patton are below average height, of course you're taller than us. Hell! Logan's kid is taller than us! The only person taller than Logan is Dolion." Virgil said arguing his point, Roman went to argue before his expression softened. 

"Hey where is he actually, I thought you two where coming together?" Roman asked confused, looking at Virgil for an explanation. "He apparently had to do a few things, so he's gonna be late, he said to just start without him." Virgil explained. Patton sighed heavily "he's taking the train isn't he?" "He’s taking the train. Yep. That’s why I drove here on my motorcycle. Duh." Virgil said pulling the keys out. 

"I still can’t believe out of everyone, Logan trusted you with the second set of keys." Roman said seeming a bit dumbfounded. "I am the most responsible out of all of you." Virgil sassed getting a snort from Roman. "Oh yeah, real responsible. After all, let’s not forget the "yeet" incident." Roman sassed back getting a glare from Virgil.

"The 'yeet incident'?" Thomas asked curiously, looking at Virgil.

"Oh, uh... well we were out at the beach and I had a glass bottle of coke. Roman dared me to throw it, and me, being the idiot that I am, forgot it was glass, and half full. So here I go and throw it, still not realising its glass and full of coke. When all of a sudden your dad shows up outta nowhere. And it like, smashes against the wall behind him, and he got drenched with coke, and a few scratches. And I got an ass whoppen from your dad I’ll tell ya what." Thomas had started laughing, and Logan rolled his eyes. "Believe me I was 3 seconds away from murdering you. And it happened on our, second date?" "Third." "So you can imagine how that affected my opinion of you." Logan said glaring at Virgil, who laughed nervously putting his hands in his pockets.

"He didn't talk to me for at least a week..." Virgil said embarrassed.

"Yet here you are now. Your stupidity still as visible as ever." Roman said mischievously, getting an eye roll from Virgil. "You’re one to talk" Virgil mumbled.

"Oh, Logan come here. I got black lipstick I gotta mark your dorky face with!" Virgil said looking at him. "No I'm quite alright, I just cleaned my face." Logan said getting a snicker from Virgil, and a couple of giggles from Patton and Roman.

 

At some point during the conversation through the night Dolion had shown up. Thomas threw a few insults and annoyances at him, feeling slightly intimidated by the tall slender man. But Dolion didn't mind too much.

During dinner Thomas had taken the seat next to Logan, obviously still not completely trusting them.

Thomas had been glaring at Dolion the whole time before he finally rolled his eyes, looking at Thomas. "Is something wrong?" he asked, getting a glare in response.

"Snake..." he hissed softly and Dolion tilted his head confused before realising. “Oh you mean my contact lens." he said and Thomas hissed softly sticking his tongue out at Dolion. "Do you want me to take it out?" he asked with a laugh. "Why are you even wearing it?" Logan asked confused. "My left contact got infected and I didn't have time to get any replacements. So I'm just using my Halloween contact early, since its prescription." he said with a laugh as Thomas hissed at him again, impersonating a snake. 

"Slimy boy..." Thomas said squinting and Dolion laughed. Dolion stuck his tongue out hissing to humour Thomas. "He bleeps!" Thomas exclaimed loudly, startling at least half the people at the table. "I own a pet yellow python if that interests you." Dolion said smiling at Thomas. "She’s about the size of both his arms, going across his shoulders. She’s really cuddly for some reason." Virgil commented and Thomas looked at Virgil and Dolion excitedly, he liked snakes. 

"Kiddo, your food is getting cold." Patton said with a soft laugh, looking at Thomas. 

"Speaking of cold, apparently there's a storm happening tonight." Dolion said looking at the others. "Oh dear...how bad exactly?" Roman asked worried. Virgil and Patton both eyed each other nervously, neither liked storms. They gave Virgil anxiety attacks and Patton hated the loud noises, so much so both people would end up crying if it was too much. "Apparently it’s meant to flood, or were getting hail. Or both. I can’t really remember...but apparently there was a weather warning." Dolion explained. Logan sighed pinching his nose bridge. The one night he couldn't have them stay over, the sky decided to tell him to get fucked.

"Well as long as we finish before it hits we should all be able to leave in time-" as if on cue there was a loud crack of thunder and the sound of heavy rain, making both Virgil and Patton jump. "You jinxed it." Dolion said looking at Roman, who nodded burring his face in his hands and Virgil sighed. "At least I parked my bike in the shed..." he said, looking at the other and noticed Thomas seemed kind of distressed.

Thomas was glaring at his food, shaking slightly. He looked like he was about to start crying.

Virgil reached over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thomas are you okay?" Virgil asked, his voice full of worry. The others looked at Thomas worried. Thomas flinched at the contact and looked up at Virgil.

"Kiddo?" Patton asked worried, before looking at Logan who seemed just as concerned. "Thomas is everything alright?" Logan asked, going to rub Thomas back gently.

Without warning Thomas shot up and dashed out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. Everyone flinched when they heard a door slam. "Is Thomas okay?" Virgil asked worried, going to get up but Logan stopped him. "He has heightened anxiety. He couldn't handle the idea of being around strangers for longer than a dinner, though I didn't realise this was going to happen. Not to mention he's scared of thunderstorms." Logan explained, guilt washing over him. "So he's kinda like Virgil?" Roman asked, before looking at Virgil. 

"Hey Logan, you should probably go talk to him, but first let me show you something." Virgil comforted, resting a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded slightly.

 

Logan breathed in before knocking on Thomas door, before opening it slightly. "Thomas, how are you doing?" Logan asked, looking around. 

Thomas was sitting on his bed, breathing heavily. Knees to his chest as he held them. 

Logan walked over sitting on Thomas bed, taking his hands gently. "Thomas, I need you to calm down. So I need you to listen to the instructions I'm about to tell you." Logan's voice was calm and clear. Thomas nodded, wiping his eyes gently. "Breath in for 4 seconds. Hold for 7. Breath out for 8." Logan instructed slowly, Thomas following along. 

Thomas continued doing it a few more times before lunching forward, hugging Logan tightly. "Thomas it’s okay." Logan soothed, rubbing Thomas back gently. Another crack of thunder made Thomas hug Logan tighter, Logan continuing to soothe his son gently. "Thomas, why don't you take a shower and get changed. Roman suggested having a movie night to ease everyone's nerves." Logan suggested, looking down at Thomas. Thomas shook his head no and Logan sighed softly. 

"Not even for Disney?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. Thomas looked up at Logan. "Do I get to eat junk food?" Thomas asked hopefully. "You know what? Sure. Anything that gets you out of your room." Logan said with a soft laugh. Thomas face lit up and he got up to grab his pyjamas, rushing off to have a shower.

Logan smiled and got up, heading back downstairs to check on everyone else.

"Come on Roman black cauldron is way better!" "Uh! How dare you, obviously sleeping beauty is." Roman and Virgil where once again arguing about Disney. Logan couldn't help but laugh softly as he walked over, already having the first movie in mind. "Actually, were playing nightmare before Christmas first. Because it’s Thomas favourite." Logan interjected, looking at the two arguing. "Fine..." they both mumbled in agreement, Patton smiling at Logan. 

"What’s your favourite then, nerd?" Roman asked crashing on the couch, Virgil basically body slamming himself on top of Roman who made a groan of annoyance. "Big hero 6." Logan responded sitting down on the floor, gently smacking Romans leg. "Because it entirely about science?" Dolion asked, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Exactly." "Nerrrrdddd." Dolion teased, going back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes Thomas had finished in the shower, gotten dressed, and slipped into the kitchen raiding the cupboards while the adults talked. He grabbed a bunch of snacks before walking out with a big grin. The second Logan went to say something, Thomas beat him to it.

"Remember what you said." Thomas interrupted and Logan immediately closed his mouth, regretting it but sticking to what he said.

Thomas had a shit eating grin and sat next to Logan. The others were trying to stifle laughs as Logan sighed exasperated, Patton smiled at Thomas worried. "You’re going to give yourself a tummy ache with all those sweets kiddo." Patton said trying to reason with him, only to have Thomas throw a block of chocolate and a packet of gummy bears at Patton. "That’s not what I meant..." Patton said defeated, holding the sweets up for Roman and Virgil to take, who did so gladly. 

Thomas tilted his head at Patton confused. "Hey, I gave those to you." Thomas said sounding hurt. "I'm trying not to eat sweets, I'm already too heavy as it is." Patton said waving his hand trying not to offend Thomas

"No you aren't!" Virgil said leaning down to hug Patton, resting his head on Patton's shoulders. "It doesn't matter if you're chubby, just means you give great hugs." Thomas comforted, holding out a cookie for Patton. Patton sighed and took it, not really wanting to argue with Thomas. "Thanks kiddo." Patton said smiling at him. 

Logan hummed softly leaning against Patton, Dolion doing the same after he put the movie on. Thomas smiled leaning against Logan, humming happily. Maybe he could get used to having these people around in his life.

Every once in a while a crack of thunder would startle them, but they would be quick to calm down. and every time the opportunity arose Patton would make a couple of dad jokes, when an ugly monster character appeared on screen Roman and Virgil would point at them and say it was each other, and whenever something was factually inaccurate Logan would point it out, only to have Dolion tell him it was just fiction.

They were just like big happy family, no.

They **were**  a big happy family. And nothing would change that.


End file.
